


She loves me

by Teddi_Sue



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: “Will you still love me in the morning?”She laughs. ‘Of course I’ll still love you in the morning.’





	She loves me

Seven shots deep and he was still feeling sorry for his self. He just wanted to go out with Macy, talk, laugh, maybe dance a little bit. Have a nice night out. But she’s been blowing him off lately and he doesn’t know why.  
“Hey,” a soft voice says as Harry downed another shot.  
Eight.  
‘No offense, but I’m really not in the mood tonight,” he said to the pretty blonde that helped herself to the seat next to him at the bar.  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“It’s nothing. My best friend is avoiding me and I don’t know why.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“We’ve been dating for a while, you’d think she wouldn’t freak out when I told her I love her, but apparently she did. I scared her away,” Harry said running his hand through his hair.  
“I’m sure that’s not the case.” ‘This lady is really nice’ Harry thought. “How long have you been dating?”  
“8 months.”  
“Well that’s not that long. If she didn’t say it back I wouldn’t worry.” The blonde responded shrugging.  
“No? We’ve been best friends for almost 2 years.”  
“Oh, that’s a little weird then. Here, let me get you another shot.”  
Four more shots later Harry sees a familiar dark head of hair. “Macy!” he yelled standing quickly to greet her.  
“Woah shit,” he mumbled as the world tilts sharply.  
‘Hey babe, lets go home,’ Macy said taking the shot glass from his hands.  
“No. Drink with me.”  
‘I think you’ve had enough,’ she wraps an arm around his waist and grabbed his wallet, checking for his credit card before guiding him out of the bar. ‘Come on, I’m taking you home.’  
“Home?”  
‘Yea babe, come on.’  
“How come you don’t love me?” Harry asks as tears starts to burn his eyes.  
‘What?’  
“I told you I love you and you didn’ say anything.”  
‘Is that what this is about?’ Macy stops and looks at him in surprise.  
Harry gave a nod. ‘Harry, I love you. I thought you knew that.’  
“You do?”  
‘Yes, I love you, you are my world. I love every moment I’m with you.’  
“Will you still love me in the morning?”  
She laughs. ‘Of course I’ll still love you in the morning.’  
“Mmkay,” Harry says before he allows her to start leading him to the house again.  
She loves you, was his last thought right before he fell asleep under the warm covers that smelled just like Macy.


End file.
